Barnaby Bailey
Barnaby Bailey is a fan character created by melissaduck. Bio Ringmaster Barnaby Bailey is the Bad Guy in The Flying Rubberinis. In-game, Barnaby is a nasty man who locks up his sideshow workers/attractions in cages when they threaten to quit working for him. Only two of his former performers, acrobats Starla and Artie Rubberini, can stop him. However, behind the scenes, Barnaby is a well-spoken gentleman with a mind as sharp as his outfit. At Mr. Litwak’s arcade, Barnaby is generally met with respect. What no one sees beyond his friendly demeanor, however, is a tortured soul. Appearance Barnaby is a tall, slender man with short red hair and a large well-groomed mustache. His eyes are a cold blue. He wears a red topcoat and tails with gold trim and buttons, a red bowtie, a white blouse, a dark gray top hat, dark gray boots, brown trousers, and white gloves. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand, due to the cartoony nature of his game. Abilities Whenever Barnaby gets angry, he loses control of his own body and transforms into a big, disgusting, horrifying creature that can be summed up in one word: YUCK! This is Barnaby's final boss form, which gamers see whenever they reach the last level of The Flying Rubberinis. Barnaby's boss form is a large wretched mess of flesh, tentacles, bones, and teeth. The most disgusting feature, however, is its single eye, which resembles a runny egg, and never stays in one spot on the body. Barnaby speaks in a raspy, growling voice while in this form. He can only change back by calming down, and even then it takes a lot of concentration and pain. Personality With a vast vocabulary, impeccable manners, and a handsome face, it's hard to believe at first that Barnaby is a Bad Guy. Even though his in-game personality is cold, cruel, and short-tempered, he strives everyday to make others see that he isn't actually like that. He prides himself on being a gentleman, to the point of seeming old-fashioned. He's polite, thoughtful, kind, and empathetic. He practically bends over backwards to make sure all of his performers are happy, even if they are wary of him for his Bad Guy status. He greets visitors to his game with a smile and, in true ringmaster fashion, a great deal of showmanship. He always makes a grand entrance wherever he goes. He holds himself with a great deal of confidence without being egotistical. While he knows his own performers - and some others outside his game - don't have the highest opinions of him, he always keeps his chin up. Relationships Starla Rubberini - While Barnaby is treated well enough by his co-workers, it is mostly due to the efforts of Starla, the Good Guy of his game, and his best friend. She was the first person to ever show him kindness, as she knew his being bad was only part of his job description. It is because of this that Barnaby has fallen deeply in love with Starla. This poses a problem: in the realm of video games, it is considered taboo for Good Guys and Bad Guys to become romantically involved. Hence, Barnaby has never told Starla how he truly feels. He tries very hard to squelch his feelings for Starla, as he knows how wrong they are, but nothing he does helps. He has treated her like a lady for years, but with every day that passes he finds new reasons to desire her, and it’s slowly driving him mad. Enter Ralph, and it gets even more complicated and stressful for the poor ringmaster. Artie Rubberini - Barnaby himself describes Artie as a "respectful colleague". He knows Artie doesn't like him all that much, and he respects the fact that, most of the time, Artie wants a good deal of space between them. They are civil to one another when they are forced to speak, and that is something Barnaby is grateful for. Venus the Damsel - Barnaby did not know of Venus' existence until shortly after their game was plugged in, when a gamer used a cheat code to release her from her hiding place. In the short time they've known each other, however, they've only grown closer and closer. Venus appears to be the only one who's accepted Barnaby completely, even in his final boss form. As such, the two have become confidants. Barnaby isn't fond of Venus' knack for invading his personal space, but he eventually gets used to it. Wreck-It Ralph - In the beginning, Barnaby sees Ralph as a comrade. When Starla develops a crush on the wrecker, however, Barnaby slowly becomes resentful of him. He tries to keep his jealousy under control, and does a remarkable job of doing so at first, even encouraging Starla to ask him out on a date. After all, he wants Starla to be happy. But as Ralph and Starla become increasingly friendly, Barnaby finds new reasons to detest Ralph. Nevertheless, like the gentleman Barnaby is, he remains respectful to him. Quotes [greeting guests] “Welcome, my friends, to the Barnaby Bailey Circus! I am Barnaby Bailey, the owner and ringmaster." [meeting Vanellope] "It is both an honor and a pleasure to meet you, your presidency." [describing the circus tent] "It certainly is impressive, is it not? I don't mean to brag, but this tent can easily fit the entirety of the arcade in it." Trivia *Barnaby's final boss form was mostly inspired by the monster in John Carpenter's "The Thing". Because that's what the world of Wreck-It Ralph needs, right? Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Melissaduck's Fanon